


SACRIFICE GAVIN

by orphan_account



Series: DBH x LIS Crossover [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crossover, F/F, Kinda discriptive, M/M, death warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the right thing to do for Connor, but it'll hurt.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Tina Chen/Original Chloe | RT600
Series: DBH x LIS Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712335
Kudos: 4





	SACRIFICE GAVIN

**Author's Note:**

> [listen to this when reading, it's Daughter: Tomorrow at 1:25, play when the title comes up in the fic](https://youtu.be/ZqxJ5oC7s1E?t=85)

He doesn’t want long. He wants to hold on for just a bit longer, to hold his hand, to come close to him, forget everything in here, close both of their eyes and pray that it’ll go away. But praying won’t work, the tornado will still roar through the town, they’ll still be here at the end of the day.

“This is the right thing to do,” Gavin mumbles, Connor looks up, they stare at each other. 

Gavin kisses him.

It’s bittersweet, messy and Connor thinks he’s not doing this right. He doesn’t know where to put his hands. It ends quickly, with Connor wanting more,  _ always  _ wanting more. Connor sobs, while Gavin smiles so sadly that it hurts him. Connor  _ hates  _ seeing Gavin like this.

“Don’t forget about me, okay?” Gavin says, “don’t forget all the shit that we did together, don’t  _ ever  _ forget about it.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll always remember you, no matter what.”

“Gavin--”

“And find Tina, save her for me, okay?”

“Okay.”

Silence.

  
Connor wants to say more, stretch out the time so he’ll have more and Gavin. He wants to do the time. But it’s wrong. They’re alreading testing fate, they can’t go any longer. This is the last time he’s going to see Gavin, in front of him, he thinks he can’t bear to look at Gavin in the bathroom.

He stares at the picture in his hands, it feels heavy, despite it being so  _ small  _ and so brittle. His head begins to hurt, he feels dizzy as he begins to concentrate. It hurts, it  _ really  _ hurts. But it won’t hurt as bad when Gavin is  _ permanently  _ gone.

And he won’t be able to get him back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The flash blinds him. The butterfly flies away. He rips the photo into pieces, letting it scatter on the floor as he moves behind one of the bathroom stalls. He hears the door swing wide open, he sits down on the floor, biting his tongue. It hurts, but it’s better than not biting down. He might sob out loud if he does. He has to keep silent.

“It’s cool Leo. You fucking own this school. You’re okay bro--”

The door slams open, it’s loud, echoing in the bathroom. It’s Gavin, it’s what he is. Loud. Destructive. Connor puts his head down, he bites down harder on his tongue.

“I hope that you checked the perimeter, as my step-shit would say,” Gavin says, “Now let’s talk business, or is the rich boy that steals paintings from his sugar daddy too scared to talk?”

He feels tears stinging his eyes, he rests his arm on top of his knees. 

“Shut the fuck up, you stupid cunt. Or are you gonna cry to your dead fucking dad about it.”

He’s not biting down on his tongue anymore, he’s biting down on his thumb. He knows that it'll have teeth marks after, swollen and red. He has to stay here, it’s what he’s supposed to do. He wants to stand up, he wants to save him. 

But he knows he  _ can’t _

_ It’s the right thing to do _

“What the fuck did you just say to me?”

He’s trying not to sob. 

_Playing Tomorrow by Daughter_

“What the fuck are you gonna do to me Gavin Reed? Get high?” He hears the loud thud, it hauntingly echoes inside his ears, it’s not the gun going off  _ yet _ . It’s Leo getting pushed against the wall, he knows that too well. He must be so  _ angry _ right now, full of fury.

“Shut the fuck up--”

The gun goes off. It rings loudly inside his ears while he tries not to scream, to let out a single sob into the bathroom. He has to keep quiet. He has to sit still while Leo panics, screaming at Gavin to get up, that he isn’t dead, that he’s alive. It’s breaking him so much, if anyone could split him open it’ll open up a sea of tears that’ll flood the bathroom.

_ He’s dead _

And he can’t rewind back, he has to live with all of this. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It feels weird to be inside his room without him.

It’s getting packed up, boxes with his boxes are slowly taking over the room, his posters on his walls already being torn down. Why is David doing this? It’s Gavin’s room, not his, not Joyce’s or David’s. It’s  _ Gavin’s _ . Gavin would want to keep it the same. If they strip  _ everything  _ away in this room.

Then Gavin would be truly gone.

He sits on Gavin’s bed, cross legged, staring at the room. It’s already falling apart. He wants it to stay like this, keep it this way, it’s  _ better  _ if it’s left like this. He wants to feel like Gavin would  _ still  _ be here, smoking a joint while his favourite music plays. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His Dad isn’t here. It’s fine, it’s better this way.

He’s slowly making his way to the cemetery, just near Joyce while she sobs, David holding her. It’s too late for that, it’s too late for him to care. He’s already  _ dead _ . He looks up to the sky, cloudless, warm but not too hot, he fees a breeze go by. It’s the perfect day for a picnic. Gavin hates picnics.

He gets to the casket where Gavin would be buried underground, the casket looks expensive, sleek, the best of the best. It’s what Gavin deserves, but would it put Joyce and David in even  _ more  _ debt? He bites his lip as he stands next to Joyce, wanting to hold her hand to tell her that it’s okay even though  _ it’s not _ .

“You alright?” Chloe says.

She comes next to Connor, giving him a sweet smile, not too much, just enough, “I’m… fine, I think.”

The priest starts to talk about Gavin’s life, how it was  _ too late _ . It was already  _ too late  _ before it even happened.

“I’ll be here, you know that right?”

  
“I know that.”

“Good.”

He doesn’t look at the priest, only looking at the picture of one of Gavin’s only photos that they found in Blackwell. A simple photo of him looking straight at the camera, no middle finger, no band t-shirt, none. It’s just him. He wants to cry while looking at him, he only got to see him for five days.

Then he’s gone  _ permanently. _

A blue butterfly lands on the casket, Connor smiles. It’s symbolic, so  _ cliche _ , Gavin hates cliches.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Leo’s in prison.

So is Mr. Zlakto 

And the bunker is found.

They found Tina with Kara and Alice.

All from a  _ mysterious  _ phone call.

He remembers watching them get arrested in the hallway, cops, handcuffs, gasps, photos,  _ it’s just a big misunderstanding,  _ Mr. Zlakto says while Leo looks like he’s dead. He did it, he did what Gavin wanted him to do. But it’s a hefty price to pay, a life, his  _ best friend _ . 

His phone buzzes, it’s Chloe calling.

“Hey, did you need anything Chloe?” He says, standing up from his bed, staring at the blank walls of his room, boxes against the wall. Everything is packed, it’s strange to see his room empty.

“I was just calling if you’re okay.’

“Oh.”

Connor sits on top of one of the boxes, “am I… disrupting anything or?”   
  


“No, no it’s fine I was just… waiting for my Dad to pick me up.”

_ Because he can’t stay here, there are too many looming ghosts and memories that’ll slowly ruin him. Too much, but he won’t forget about Gavin, never. _

“Are you really leaving?” Chloe says, “it’s just that…”

“It’s sudden… I know, I think that… that coming back here wasn’t good for me. Maybe Seattle is better for me.”

“Will you stay in touch?”

  
“Absolutely, as long as you finally get  _ Tina  _ out of there.”

  
“Shut up!” Chloe says, he can hear her smiling through the phone. He laughs, it feels  _ good, _ it feels simple and something so usual that he’s  _ missed _ .

Silence.

“Can I come over? I wanna get started on Gavin’s story with you and see if it’s okay--”

“Yeah, just give me a minute Connor, i’ll text you when you can come over. Oh and Connor?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m always here if you need anything.”

“I know.”

He hangs up, there’s this silence that’s deafening. He hates the silence. He goes back to his bed, no sheets or soft blankets to lay on. Just the hard rock mattress itself. He plays the radio on his phone, letting it fill the void as he stares at the ceiling. Thinking, letting his mind wander, he knows he’ll cry when it goes to Gavin, he  _ knows  _ that.

But he wants to  _ treasure  _ everything he has. Because everything else is already taken by the bullet.

_ “A shocking discovery over Arcadia bay where a bunker was found with one women and two children including the missing Blackwell Student. The two suspects are now arrested and is under custody with the police, the Principal of Blackwell Academy has declined to make a comment on the Teacher and the Student found. What found in the bunker was shocking, gruesome photos of girls drugged, futuristic machinery and an Android that looks like it belongs to the upcoming company ‘Cyberlife’ which is now disbanded and currently bankrupt due to this discovery. Police are now--” _

He’s sobbing.

The door opens.

“Connor?”

“I miss him. I miss Gavin.”

“Come here, it’s okay.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for like the two people who's sticking around for this fic, i really do appreciate this. In this ending, Cyberlife is destroyed and in the future there's no androids which means no DBH, just thought I would clear this up since I'm trying to put them in the same universe.


End file.
